1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of performing a printing operation by transferring data such as text data or image data stored in an external server to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been techniques for performing printing operations by designating image data stored in a server device on a network through an operation panel of an image forming apparatus, and transferring the designated image data to the image forming apparatus.
When image data of a large size is to be transferred or a large amount of image data is to be collectively printed in such a system, a very long period of time is needed before the image data is sent to the image forming apparatus.